Different communication protocols have been developed in an attempt to standardize the transmission of data between host and peripheral devices. These protocols include the Universal Serial Bus (USB) protocol and the Firewire protocol, as well as others. As newer versions of these standards are developed, existing interface circuits will be unable to operate or must be updated or modified to include customized circuitry and software. This increases cost and complexity and limits usefulness.